The present invention relates to a method of producing a three-dimensional knit. In fashioning, needles are made inactive in predetermined sections of the needle bed and reactivated after a predetermined number of loops. The non-inactivated, i.e. fully knitted, portions bulge since on reactivation of the inactivated needles they are puckered by the interlooped courses in the inactivated portions between which one or also more courses of the fully knitted portion may be arranged. This inactivation/activation may also be achieved staircased, i.e. sectionwise from one course to the other so that knits materialize in a predetermined shape which may be used e.g. as preformed seat covers.